User blog:Got2BFionaC101/A YouTuber Appreciation Blog
Alright so I figured this would be a too long of post on our main page so I did it on a blog. If you want me to write about other YouTubers or anything in general really just let me know and I'll do another one of these. These certain YouTubers just really stand out to me and will forever remain my favorites. Markiplier Now I'm gonna be honest I didn't find out about Markiplier or really start watching his videos that long ago (maybe over a year or two..can't really remember) but I never thought he would end up being my favorite YouTuber of all time. I think the reason I fell in love with him so quickly was not only his hilarious humor but his humbleness and overall joy he just brings in every video. He's definitely so grateful for all his supporters and it's just really heartwarming to see him get so emotional when he watches people make videos for him. Every time I need a good laugh or something to make me smile I always go to his channel and watch some of my favorite videos of his. He just seems like such a great guy to be around and I just love his personality...if I met him I swear we'd be best friends. He always puts a smile on my face and I never get tired of watching his videos. He's truly a special person and I'm so thankful I found out about him. Shane Dawson Again, like Markiplier I didn't really get into his videos that long ago. When I saw some of his older videos I was like "who the crap is this guy?!" xD Yes he's ratchet af but honestly one of my all time favorite YouTubers now. Just some of the stuff he says gets me busting up laughing like his humor is unlike anything else I've seen and he makes me laugh every single time. Some of the stuff he does is ridiculous and I love watching him make and/or eat all kinds of food and his other series of videos he does are my favorites. I watch him literally all the time and I can't get enough of him. I also love how he doesn't take crap from anybody and I really respect that about him. He's also really down to earth and honest, definitely one of my newer YouTuber obsessions these days. Dan & Phil ' ' I feel like out of all the other YouTubers I watch, I relate to these two the most. Like literally everything they talk about and do in their normal lives are SO much how I am. I've been in love with Dan & Phil for a long time and they'll honestly always be my main YouTuber baes. I love how not only they have seperate channels and content but they also do gaming together and they're always in each others videos as well. They are the ultimate BROTP of YouTube and I love them with all my heart. Also side note Dan IS on fire like good lord he's so attractive xD So is Phil honestly but in the sweet, adorable kind of way. They're so much alike but they're also very different in their personalities and I love that about them. Their videos are so fave and it's my dream to meet them in person. They always make me smile and even though I don't know them I already feel like they're my best friends cause they're so much like me it's not even funny. They have a great sense of humor and they're truly loving and caring to their fans. Honestly they are the best kind of people you'll ever come by. Jacksepticeye I'll just be blunt and honest...nothing gets better than a funny and attractive Irish guy xD Gamer YouTubers are legit my favorite and when I found out about him and started watching him religiously I was hooked instantly. He's just so funny and I love his super bubbly and loud personality. There's not a person on YouTube like him and that's what makes him so special and unique. He's such a down to earth guy and I could literally watch him all day. Plus not gonna lie his friendship with Mark and Felix is THE BEST. I love when the three of them make videos together it's amazing. He always knows how to make me laugh and I know when I go onto his channel I'm in for a good time. Another one of my newer YouTuber obsessions and I'm so glad I started watching him cause he's one of my favorite people ever ngl. PewDiePie Okay so PewDiePie always holds a special place in my heart because he was my first real YouTuber I was obsessed with and watched all the time. There was just something about the way he talks, his humor and his videos that made me wanna keep watching him constantly. Felix was the first Gamer YouTuber I ever watched and he's what got me into that category of YouTubers. His gameplays are literally the best especially his series of a certain game. I also love his video blogs cause we get to see another side of him we normally don't when he's playing video games. Plus him and Marzia are my ultimate YouTuber OTP ngl. He just seems like such a great guy to be around and if I ever met him I'd probably die xD He's just really special to me and I'll love this guy forever. Connor Franta Let's be honest here, Connor Franta is probably one of the sweetest people on YouTube by far. He just seems like the nicest guy ever and I just wanna be his best friend. I didn't think I'd love him as much as I do now but ugh he's honestly such an amazing guy and I love watching his vidoes. Not only does he make great videos he's always a fantastic photographer, like legit go on his Instagram and you'll see what I'm talking about. I remember getting his book and then finally sitting down to read through it. Reading it made me fall in love with him even more just to experience his story in a new way. He's an inspiration for a lot of people and honestly he's one of the greatest YouTubers out there. He's my ray of sunshine and I'll love him for eternity. Category:Blog posts